Do I hold it against him?
by Chris ShadowMoon
Summary: The lovelife of Ranma Saotome from a very... interesting point of view. Oneshot. Just to show I'm not dead, and still am writing...


Do I hold it against him? (Working Title)

Authors Note- Yo, just a note that I'm NOT dead, and have been off doing other stuff. I know that you guys are waiting patiently for something new to happen, that is if you give a damn at all (as I know some people think my writing sucks), and I've been doing other stuff. I've written some stuff that I've discarded, I've written about half of some stuff I'm putting in, written some stuff for a friend of mine, and things like that.

Anyway, I'm not dead, but I've been doing some other stuff. I'll get myself back together later and get back to Chaotic Rebirth and Puzzle. I'm focusing on those at the moment. Anyway, that's it.

Oneshot

Do I hold it against him? No, I don't. I can't, really.

I love him.

I know, it sounds weird, but it's the truth. Nobody would have thought it was possible, me to love the man who wants to kill me, but then again, he'd been known to defy the odds, again and again. In fact, I've watched him defy the odds. Ever sense the day I met him, he'd been defying all the odds set in front of him, again and again.

Did I hold it against him at one point in time? Not really. I couldn't have, even if I wanted to. He'd saved me, freed me from an eternity of pain, even if he didn't know. He'd always had a unique skill of making someone's pain less, while increasing his own.

I'm ashamed to admit it, but everyone in his life sees him as something other than himself, even me. He's seen as a prize to be won by the other girls, a meal ticket by his father, an obstacle to the loves of their lives by his rivals, a source of regaining honor and a breeding stock by his mother, and a god by me.

I know that mine isn't as bad as the others, but I still don't see him as just himself, something he wants more than life itself. Just to be accepted unconditionally by _someone_, that's what he wants more than life itself.

I had lived long ago, so long ago that I thought my soul would be trapped in limbo for eternity. I had drowned after being chased several miles by a raiding party after my old clan, so when I hit the water, I didn't even have the energy to try and reach the surface. I don't think that anyone even noticed my passing. My family had been killed years earlier and the people I'd lived with hated me.

The he came along, and gave me hope again. I watched his life, crying at his misfortune, laughing at his excitement over a fight, and raging over the actions of others towards him.

His so-called 'cute fiancée' was an old childhood friend, who his stupid father had ditched on the side of the road back when they were younger. After being forced to abandon her femininity by her father, she swore to track Him down and kill Him. After finding Him again, He made the mistake of calling her cute. From then on, she attempted to succeed in the wedding that she'd been promised years ago.

She could have been the one thing that he needed more than anything else in this world, a friend who could have respected and loved him no matter what he did, been there to comfort him when he was down, give advice when she was lost. Instead, she chose to try to shove her engagement in his face, using the fact that she was his 'cute fiancée' as well as a guilt trip, and trying to claim friendship as even as she pressured him into marrying her.

Honestly, He will never marry her. It just won't work out, even I can see that. Then again, I know everything about him, even if he doesn't. To Him, she's more of a sister than a wife. Nothing in His mind can change that, and nothing ever will. I find it sad, how she chases after Him, even though she's bound to get her heart broken. The sooner she accepts the fact and acts more like a sister and friend than fiancée, the better.

As for his 'wife', I don't know what her problem is. She's tried everything from flirting to potions, and nothing has worked. There is something wrong with her head, a psychiatrist isn't needed to tell you that much. First, she wanted to kill him… me… him, then she fell in love with him. Whether or not she actually loves him is moot, He'll never love her back. She's too aggressive.

She wants him to be her husband back at her village, but doesn't take into regard what He wants. For her, He's the big prize, the untamable male. In her mind, if she can get him to come with her back to her village, she'd be regarded as the best warrior in the recent generation. He'd be her slave and breeding stock, used for nothing more than producing strong children.

Then there is the 'uncute fiancée', a more fitting name you could not achieve. Of all the choices that He has, she's the worst for him. And she's the one he loves. It's infuriating, His obsession with her.

It all has to do with the first day, and her original offering of friendship. From the moment that she offered something he needed, something he so desperately needed, he was dedicated to her. It was sad, really, how he gave his heart and his loyalty to a girl who offered something so mundane, so common.

When his secret came out, she flipped on him, turning from the nice girl to the hateful monster she is now. From then on, she hits him, calls him name, and constantly deals emotional abuse, all from the insistence of her sister and father, even His father encouraged it. The girl makes me wish that there was something I could do to help him, give him comfort, stop all the emotional and mental abuse. But there is nothing that I can do.

I drown over fifteen hundred years ago in a remote spring in China.

I remained trapped there for fifteen hundred years.

I was freed by the body of Ranma Saotome.

I watch his life through his eyes.

I love him, and he doesn't even know I exist.

My life is chaotic, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

END


End file.
